


Самое лучшее дерево

by Greenmusik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik





	

Другие говорят, что она странная, считают её сумасшедшей, дразнят её. Она не обижается на тех, кто не понимает, на тех, кто обречён влачить существование навсегда привязанным к одному месту. Им никогда не понять, как здорово бывает видеть мир не только стоящим вокруг, но и стремительно движущимся навстречу. Никогда не понять, каково это — не впадать зимой в спячку вместе со своим деревом. Другие говорят, что он такой же, как остальные животные. Преследует свои цели, вредит деревьям, топчет молодую поросль. Говорят, что ему не нужна её любовь, что он лишь использует её. Они ворчат и предрекают ей разочарование и смерть от тоски. Они ничего не знают о том, какой он.

Её дерево всегда тёплый, как летний солнечный день. Обычно она живёт в его внешней коре, прячась в складках и лишь изредка выглядывая в большой мир. Так они путешествуют. Но когда они отдыхают, он пересаживает её с себя, снимает жёсткую внешнюю кору и остаётся только во внутренней — мягкой и нежной, как весенний лист. Внутренняя кора тоже испещрена складками и шрамами, несмотря на то, что обычно он прячет и бережёт её. Где-то гуще, где-то реже, эта кора покрыта солнечными поцелуями, маленькими — с её язычок — пятнышками. За то время, что они путешествуют и отдыхают вместе, она выучила каждое из них и тщательно следит за тем, чтобы он случайно не смыл их во время купания.

Он не купается под дождём, как обычные деревья. Иногда он становится в струи водопадов или сам устраивает искрящийся водопад для себя и для неё. Но больше всего она любит смотреть, как он погружается во множество пузырьков, а затем поднимается вверх, покрытый сверкающей плёнкой и сияющий улыбкой и теплом. Эта плёнка рябит цветами, блестит, мешая разглядеть пятнышки на его коре, но она всё равно любит такие дни, потому что их любит он.

И ещё она любит его и жалеет. Он не знает о её жалости, потому что она не хочет, чтобы он понял, насколько неполноценен по сравнению с ней. Он плохо слышит, не очень хорошо видит и совсем не чувствует перемены погоды. Но ей всё равно, даже если он и зовёт её грубым трескучим именем, не в силах расслышать и произнести настоящее.

У него почти нет кроны, но кора в несколько слоёв и светлячки в глазах. Её дерево умеет пропадать и появляться откуда и где угодно, неся её с собой, показывая ей мир. И улыбается ей. И спрашивает её совета. На самом деле он животное, как и она, но ей неизвестно, чтобы другие животные были дающими, как он. Иногда ей кажется, что в мире есть только один такой, и она рада, что он встретился ей.

Тот, кого она выбрала своим деревом. Её волшебник.


End file.
